


The Heart of the Matter

by Milieu



Series: Lights: A Trilogy [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Companionable Snark, Emotional Baggage, Family Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Moving In Together, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Vexen's terrible social skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: It's hard to relax on the first night in a new home.





	The Heart of the Matter

When Vexen finally emerged from his shower, Marluxia was in the exact same position as when he'd started, sprawled facedown on the bed with his face buried in the pillow. Vexen always wondered how he breathed like that; Marluxia tended to sleep in that position too.

"Are you dead?"

"Yes," came the muffled reply.

"Pity," Vexen said as he combed out his damp hair. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to recruit the girls to bury you in the backyard so soon."

There was an equally muffled snort in response. When Marluxia finally turned his face out of the pillow, Vexen was gratified to see that he was smiling despite obvious tiredness.

Marluxia and Naminé resembled each other more obviously than one might gather on a first glance. Their eyes were the same color, their faces more or less the same shape though Marluxia's jaw and cheekbones were obviously more defined and masculine. They both smiled and frowned in the same way.

Xion didn't look like Vexen at all, which was luck on his daughter's end so far as Vexen was concerned.

Marluxia turned onto his back with a groan. "I can't believe there's still more to unpack tomorrow. Why do we have so much crap?"

"We've got two households' worth of clutter to combine," Vexen said as he sat on the edge of the bed to continue combing his hair. Marluxia made an exaggerated noise of irritation when Vexen's hair dripped on him. Vexen made sure to lean over so that it happened again until Marluxia swatted at him.

"I don't mind clutter," Marluxia said once they'd had their brief scuffle and settled back down. "Except for when I have to actually deal with it."

Vexen rolled his eyes. There wasn't much to be said to that, frankly. It was Marluxia in a nutshell.

Marluxia folded his hands across his stomach, eyes sliding closed again. "I'm glad they're getting along," he said finally.

"Were you worried they wouldn't?"

"Naminé has... a hard time making friends, you know."

Vexen knew. Fifteen years and then some worth of tangled webs to unravel there. It wasn't her fault. These things never were the child's fault. Where that left him and Marluxia, well... they were working on it.

"Xion knows more than enough hooligans to keep them both company. She'll be out doing drugs in an alleyway and committing arson before you know it."

Why did he say things like that? Vexen regretted his words as soon as his brain formed them, and they were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. It was a miracle that he could usually keep from saying such things to Xion's face. He didn't mean them, but she would think that he did.

Marluxia's laughter was a relief. "What's adolescence if you don't commit arson at least once?"

"That part is a little more plausible than the drugs, knowing Xion's friends," Vexen muttered.

Marluxia sighed and sat up, grabbing Vexen's arm and pulling him in for a quick peck on the lips, thankfully before Vexen could say anything else borderline insulting. "They're good kids," he said after a moment. "I don't think you need to worry about her as much as you do."

Vexen wasn't sure he agreed, and frankly he wasn't sure that Marluxia worried about Naminé quite enough at times, but well, that was part of the reason why they were here. Partnership. Building a better future, together, for all four of them.

Marluxia kissed him again. "I do enjoy being married to someone who makes me laugh," he murmured.

Vexen sighed and rested his forehead against Marluxia's. "I'm glad." He was more than glad, but he couldn't put it into words any better.

The house wasn't yet quite a home, but they were strangers in a strange land together. 


End file.
